


It is Exactly Christmas, isn’ it?

by ciao-agnes (chauagnes)



Series: Winter is the warmest season [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, English is not my 1st language so please be gentle, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, M/M, how do i write, the kids are called andrew and olivia for some reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chauagnes/pseuds/ciao-agnes
Summary: Instead of serving Queen and country, 007 and Quartermaster decided to spend their Christmas in a totally different way with their adopted children this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicooleewww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicooleewww/gifts).



It was that day of the year again. The day which the concrete road on Oxford Street was blanketed with the purely white snow, forming a delightful contrast with those glowing and colourful Christmas lights hanging up in the air.

But unlike any Christmas that the Agent and the Quartermaster had ever had, instead of serving the Queen and the country, this year- the first year after adopting the lovely twins, they opted for a stroll in one of the most festive places in the city.

“Papa! Dada! Let’s race and see who can reach that that HUGE and tall and beautiful Christmas tree first! Shall we?” chirped Andrew and Olivia merrily while each one of them holding the big palms of 007 and the Quartermaster with their tiny hands respectively.

A genuine and obvious grin appeared on Q’s face, and so did on Bond’s.  
“ Why not? “ Bond casually replied. Gently and carefully, he adjusted the Santa hat on Andrew’s head with one of his hands.

 

Like the Christmas hymns which were playing omnipresently in the background, joy and merriment overflowed in every inch of their hearts at these moments.

 

“On my mark. Get set…” Before Bond got to finish his command, the toddlers were already running to that evergreen conifer at their full speed.

“Hey, you little devils!” Playfully, Q chided the children and aimed a fluffy snowball at them.

“Noooooooooooo, we aren’t little devils! Dada IS!” Shouted Olivia with a mischievous grimace under the Christmas tree.

 

Bond and Q looked at them lovingly, and flashed each other an affectionate smile.  
“Well, I guess it is exactly Christmas, isn’t?” said Bond to Q. A soft kiss was placed on the boffin’s forehead under the sparkly and shining Christmas lights.

Q grinned, leaned closer on Bond quietly and thought his life could not be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dearest friend on this planet, I am nothing without you Xx


End file.
